(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink pad for notebook computer, and particularly to a heat sink pad for notebook computer automatically adjusting positions of a guiding unit thereof for effectively dissipating heat.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 7 and 8 illustrate a conventional heat sink pad for notebook computer. The heat sink pad 4 comprises a flat casing 40 which consists of an upper casing 41 and a lower casing 42. A fan 5 is mounted in the heat sink pad 4. Intake openings 43 are formed on the upper casing 41 and above the fan 5, and exhaust openings 44 are formed in the front of the heat sink pad 4. Guiding partitions 45 are formed between the exhaust openings 44. In this way, air is taken in through the intake openings 43, and is emitted through the exhaust openings 44. Cooling air thus enters into the notebook computer from a bottom thereof so as to dissipate heat.
However, the casing 40 is of fixed volume and profile, and the intake opening 43, the exhaust openings 44 and the fan. 5 are all fixed on the casing 40. Consequently, the heat sink pad 4 simply meets a specified notebook computer instead of being compatible with diverse types of notebook computers.